


The war between our love

by Simphony



Category: Amuse (J-Celebrity)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una guerra.<br/>Non c’erano davvero altre parole per descrivere il suo rapporto con Kento.<br/>Una continua e debilitante e sfibrante guerra che aveva letteralmente logorato i suoi nervi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The war between our love

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T di maridichallenge con il prompt "Fiume+Cambiamento"

Una guerra.  
Non c’erano davvero altre parole per descrivere il suo rapporto con Kento.  
Una continua e debilitante e sfibrante guerra che aveva letteralmente logorato i suoi nervi.  
Era davvero esausto.  
Aveva finito tardissimo il giorno prima le prove per un butai, Takuya non se lo ricordava bene ma era sicuro che fosse mezzanotte passata, poi aveva preso l’ultimo Shinkansen per Osaka perché era il compleanno di sua sorella e ancora, finalmente, in serata era tornato a Tokyo.  
Rientrato a casa si aspettava di trovare almeno del cibo precotto scaldato. Non chiedeva molto in fondo. Kento sapeva perfettamente che sarebbe stato devastato al rientro, ricordava vagamente di averci anche parlato al telefono prima di addormentarsi senza nemmeno chiudere la conversazione, quindi sperava in un minimo comprensione.  
Invece nulla.  
Aveva trovato solo il caos più totale.  
Bottiglie di birra semivuote dappertutto, panni sporchi lasciati a morire di fronte al bagno, il puzzo di sigaretta che probabilmente sarebbe rimasto per generazioni impregnato nei muri.  
E come se non bastasse, Haruma e Kento erano addormentati rispettivamente sul pavimento e sul divano, ubriachi marci.  
Takuya si era riproposto durante gli anni di contare almeno fino a dieci quando Kento diceva o faceva qualcosa di sbagliato, il che accadeva praticamente ogni dieci minuti. Era disordinato e incurante di qualunque tipo di pulizia domestica.  
Non cucinava e si affidava in tutto e per tutto a lui e Takuya di solito, a parte le solite litigate furibonde che lo vedevano dormire in albergo per protesta, aveva deciso di ignorarlo.  
Di solito Kento comprendeva e sbuffando e lamentandosi sistemava qualcosa e a volte non c’era nemmeno bisogno di minacciarlo per farlo lavorare.  
Ma c’erano giorni come quelli che Kento tornava e dopo essersi messo una tuta e una maglietta si pizzava davanti alla televisione ignorando tutto il resto.  
Takuya tentò di arrivare fino a dieci. Ci provò, con tutte le sue forze, ma non arrivò nemmeno a cinque che percorse a grandi passi il salotto afferrando il fidanzato per una spalla, iniziando a strattonarlo.  
« Kaku Kento! » gli urlò nell’orecchio « Svegliati, imbecille che non sei altro. »  
Kento si riscosse, spaventato e si divincolò, per poi tranquillizzarsi quando si rese conto che era solo il fidanzato. Il suo alito puzzava di alcol e Takuya dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per non andarsene a vomitare seduta stante.  
« Takkun, ma che diamine vuoi? Non vedi che io e Haru… » il ragazzo si guardò intorno, prima di scoppiare a ridere indicando l’amico ancora steso a terra « Che idiota! E’ crollato sul pavimento. »  
Takuya lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, sospirando. Si passò le mani sulle tempie, tentando di dominare un principio di mal di testa causato dal treno e non aveva le forze fisiche per affrontare una conversazione con un Kento ubriaco.  
« Vado a letto. » borbottò Takuya decidendo con la salute fisica di entrambi era meglio se troncava subito la conversazione.  
« Aspetta! » esclamò il più piccolo con la voce impastata dall’alcol, afferrandolo miracolosamente per un polso.  
Nell’alzarsi pestò Haruma, il quale mugolò qualcosa per poi girarsi con la pancia sul pavimento, continuando a sbavare a terra.  
« Aspetta, dove scappi? » ripeté ancora Kento, stordito.  
« A letto Kento, me ne vado a letto. Sono esausto, ho dormito solo tre ore sul treno e speravo di trovare una casa civile, non il tuo porcile con cui ti ubriachi con il tuo migliore amico. » esclamò esasperato Takuya divincolandosi.  
Era irritato e voleva solo andarsene a dormire e sperava vivamente che Kento tornasse steso sul suo divano e smettesse di tormentarlo.  
Kento lo fissò, ancora intontito e poi alzò un dito.  
« Primo. Quellà là non è mio amico. E’ solo un abusivo che si è introdotto illegalmente in casa mia, come sempre. » spiegò e Takuya alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre il fidanzato alzava un secondo dito per continuare « Secondo. Io avevo iniziato a pulire. Ho lasciato anche il secchio dell’acqua in corridoio perché Haruma è venuto all’improvviso con delle birre. E poi avevo ancora cucinato dell’okonomiyaki con delle verdure perché sapevo che saresti tornato affamato, solo che si sono bruciate e quindi le ho fatte mangiare a lui. » indicò l’amico, sempre nel mondo dei sogno « Io ci ho provato, ma poi Haruma mi ha interrotto. Ho perfino fatto una lavatrice. Però ha rischiato di esplodere quindi la seconda non l’ho fatta. » continuò con veemenza « Ho perfino steso i panni bagnati sul balcone, come mi hai detto di fare tu. Ho buttato la spazzatura e chiamato finalmente il tecnico per quella maledetta luce sul pianerottolo. Ho fatto la spesa, quella della lista che mi hai lasciato due giorni fa e mi sono anche sforzato di mangiare per bene. » concluse poi alzando gli occhi verso di lui e Takuya vi vide lo stesso sguardo di un cagnolino che si rende conto di essere stato abbandonato sull’autostrada.  
Takuya sospirò di nuovo, sentendo ( _di nuovo_ ) la famigliare sensazione al petto che provava sempre quando si rendeva conto degli sforzi di Kento di vivere una vita civile di coppia, senza scivolare nello stupido e odioso cliché dell’uomo scapolo che abita da solo. Kento era sempre stato come un fiume.  
Irruento, impetuoso, devastante, senza controllo.  
Scivolare lungo il proprio letto, scavando piano nella roccia e nella terra, senza fermarsi a guardarsi intorno o indietro, senza preoccuparsi di chi travolgeva, di chi lasciava alle proprie spalle o di come le lasciava.  
Haruma, considerò Takuya, era sempre stato l’unico che in una maniera o nell’altra era sempre riuscito a tenergli testa, a farsi coinvolgere ma non travolgere.  
Era sempre riuscito a mantenere la propria indipendenza, il proprio equilibrio, la propria sanità mentale senza soccombere completamente alla personalità dominante di Kento, indirizzandolo, a volte, verso lidi meno distruttivi e più salutari.  
E spesso Takuya si era scoperto geloso della facilità con cui Kento si apriva verso Haruma, del tempo che passavano insieme, dell’intimità che c’era fra di loro, dell’alchimia che scorreva, palese e agli occhi di tutti fra l’uomo che amava e l’unico amico, vero amico, che Kento aveva.  
Si tirò indietro i capelli, il mal di testa che spingeva contro le sue tempie e lo guardò negli occhi.  
« Hai fatto davvero tutto questo da solo o hai mandato Haruma a fare la spesa? » chiese poi.  
Vide Kento mordersi un labbro e Takuya si disse che non avrebbe dovuto pretendere così tanto da lui, che quando aveva deciso di darsi una possibilità di essere felice con Kento aveva accettato tutto di lui, aveva preso un pacchetto a scatola chiusa sapendo che dentro avrebbe potuto trovarci qualsiasi cosa (ma nulla che, in fondo, Kento non gli avesse già detto prima o che lui non sapesse già) e che quello che aveva visto negli ultimi due anni era veramente un cambiamento enorme per il ragazzo.  
Rendersi conto che non era più da solo, che non doveva più rendere conto solo ed esclusivamente a sé stesso, che quando faceva una cazzata adesso erano in due a doverci fare i conti, in una maniera o nell’altra.  
E apprezzava, davvero, apprezzava tutto quello con ogni fibra del proprio essere, ma in quel momento era solo stanco.  
Semplicemente stanco.  
Allungò piano una mano, afferrandolo delicatamente per un polso e trascinandoselo dietro, verso la camera da letto.  
« Andiamo a dormire Kenpi. Sono veramente stanco. » mormorò poi.  
Si stese nel letto e sospirò di piacere quando sentì le mani grandi e forti di Kento poggiarsi sulle sue spalle, massaggiandogliele delicatamente.  
Si lasciò ricadere contro il petto del fidanzato, più attento a lui del normale e si scoprì a pensare che quelle attenzioni gli facevano piacere, più di quello che era solito ammettere.  
E che forse, sì, aveva esagerato. Che forse sì, non doveva pretendere così tanto in così poco tempo.  
Si disse che alla fin fine, i cambiamenti arrivano piano piano.  
Non erano irruenti e travolgenti come Kento, ma più gentili e impercettibili, come la costante e tranquilla presenza di Haruma.  
E si disse che sì, in fondo andava bene così.  
Anche un po’ di tranquillità faceva bene.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare, finalmente, ad un sonno profondo e rilassante fra le braccia di Kento, che continuò a stringerlo a sé piano, delicatamente, intreccianto le dita delle mani con una naturalezza che gli fece stringere il cuore di gioia.  
In fondo, era proprio di quel Kento che si era innamorato e non l’avrebbe lasciato andare, mai, nel bene e nel male, in salute e in malattia.


End file.
